Avernum 2
by Jake the Drake
Summary: Manticore returns from the stars to save his son, Orion, from the wrath of Morgoth. With the help of the Fellowship of Paladins, they dispel the demon's spirit from the boy's body at the Stonehenge, but at the cost of sacrificing Orion to the Unknown. The gang's next quest is to retrieve him. Part 3 of 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to The Bloodsong Chronicles and Avernum, the former in which I highly recommend you read the story creation background at the top of Ch1 so you'll understand why my writing was this bad.**

**Inspirations for Part 2: **Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Practical Magic, the Stonehenge, Bruce Almighty, Men In Black, Assassin's Creed

* * *

_Chapter 1: Gambling Out of Hell_

Manticore Avernum is thought to b ded or gone away from the FOP,Genesis, and the rest, for life. But no, he is still alive in the heart, only ded in the Orion, son of Avernum, has a destiny tied to his, if either one of them gets hurt, the other suffers as well. Its like a strong magical bond that ties 2 people and cannot b , in this 3rd book of the miraculous adventures of Manticore Avernum, u will have fate,friendship,leadership,control, and the power to overcome obsticles that seem to b impossible to obsticle like, parasitism, speaking of that, Morgoth got sent to his own fiery depths of his Hell-like dungeon, chains everywhere, hooks on his devily flesh, a huge gash across his chest where Manticore slaught his wanted out sooo badly, phantoms from his own magic and fantasy were torchering him, and down below was the lava pit in which his wyrms live, they r like the portal to hell, and if one drops from the chains, they get swallowed into the little wyrms come out and eat off ur flesh and w/ pain, u slowely ...ehhh! ok enuf talk of dat, now, it is half past nine at night, the FOP was about to settle in for a nice cozy, slumber, suddenly their was a howl outside, like a whispy sound rather than a howl. "its just the wind" said Stigs "go to sleep!" "k.." said the rest, and they did. Now the FOP had bought a small farm in the rurals of Massachusettes while they got some time off from working on experiments in their basement and trying to make Spikey's hair stand on end almost like Cmeister's white spikey hair.A huge red barn was next to the country house and had 2 stories, the training area and the loft where ppl just kick back,relax, and walk the clouds go by out the large front past while stranded on the farm and the jet, well in a storage compartment under the ground that Caleb built for them on one day he was off the shift of working w/ NASA, w/ the help of his younger brother and Tim the robot. Meanwhile Morgoth was still in that chain dungeon w/ hooks on his flesh, suddenly a dark figure stood at the end of the room "Morgoth, i have come to claim ur soul" "y? y would anyone come to collect my head?" asked Morgoth "but i am able to negotiate deals w/ the living and dead, by playing a game of chance" said the dark figure who so-calls himself the Grim Reaper, cuz his scythe looks so familiar "rock,paper,scissors?" "no, dice" said the Grim Reaper "alright,wats the bargain?" asked Morgoth "if u get red on both dice, u win ur freedom- BUT, u will not b able to live w/o a host, i am blue, if i get both blues, i take ur head, and ur soul w/ me, if its blue and red, then it is a draw, 2 rounds, let the most colors win" explained the Grim Reaper as he took a pair of dice out of his saggy pocket. Morgoth rolled first, a draw, damn lucky he is. Then the Grim Reaper rolled, another draw. The first round has ended, now the next had started. The Grim Reaper rolled...2 reds, 2 other reds would result in Morgoth's freedom out of his own prison. Rolling the dice, it lands on 2 reds, damn that bastard, now he gets to choose the host. "u win, u take ur own freedom, a choice of a host b4 u leave this unforgiven paradise" said the Grim Reaper. Manticore or his son, Manticore or his son, choose choose! Morgoth said to himself for wat would b best to possess. "i choose his son" DUHN DUHN DUHHHNNN...the spirit of Manticore was displeased w/ his discision, besides, the older the less youth, and he was older than his son, who is 12 since 8 years had Morgoth whisped away into the dark fog that crept behind him as he started to behold of Orion, he has been taught the ways of the assassin by his mother and more other techniques by the FOP's personal trainers, Sir Stiglets and had his own hidden blade tucked in the socket of his left arm, where he could jab it right out and go for the like an assassin, he had his ring finger cut off. No sign or word of his father from the stars until Friday came along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I wrote Avernum 2, I found out that avians were actually birds, and in this chapter you'll notice that I'd changed the name of the alien species to Abberant.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Freaky Friday_

Friday was like the best vacation Orion has ever experiences, and every week he has it, had just ate breakfast, omelettes that Spongs, the best cooker in the FOP, had just made for everyone. "ok im done" "wait..i see a speck on ur plate, LICK IT!" said Sir Stigs "eww no! that sounds retarded!" yelled Orion "fine then ill lick it" and Stigs did, Orion was disgusted at the fact that it sounded disgusting."now go train w/ yo teacha of the week" said Stigs as he pushed Orion out the door to train "k" now Orion was probably as smart as his father but had less experiences than the middle of training, he heard a faint voice, "did u say something?" "no, maybe its the wind" replied Cmeister "i heard it again" said Orion as he was searching all around for the source of the faint , it got louder until Cmeister also heard it, it was like a hissing sound, then a pack of wind rushed across Orion's face that knocked him straight on his butt. "u ok?" asked Cmeister "ya" replied Orion "ok i think thats enuf training for today, go play w/ ur mother" said Cmeister. Genesis, is still an assassin, w/ her magic Sai. Orion saw her sit comfortably in the swinging bench under the maple , he ran towards her and sat down w/ her. "wats up squirt?" asked Genesis "ehh, nm, training as usual" replied heard another faint sound, got up from the bench and ran towards the field "where u going?!" yelled Genesis but he didnt answer. Another whisp of wind knocked him down then something whispered into his ear, "in 8 years u will see me once again,but u r in danger, the devil will possess ur soul once u become a Weh no Su", Orion didnt answer but listened very well but didnt know wat Weh no Su meant, so he asked and the faint voice didnt answer for it had already past away in the ran back into the house and asked the FOP if they heard anything about Weh no Su, suddenly everyone just dropped their forks, some landed on the floor, but were still chewing their breakfast." *gag gag* WEH NO SU? holy crap, now im getting DeJaVu from Runescape now" said Avilame as he choked and spit out his food "we have heard of the Weh no Su, ur father is one, so r we" said Cmeister "how do i becum 1?" asked Orion "becuming one is very difficult, u gotta kill -" Stigs interrupted Spongs "umm no spoiling, let him learn" "fine" said Spongs "as i said its very difficult, ur father became 1 when he was 20 years old, but we, only 15,24,25 maybe?" "yea, 4 years after Spikey came into the clan" said Stigs "how did my father bcum 1 then?" asked Orion "long story" replied Stigs. Suddenly, the door swung open while a dark figure stood in the doorway. Everyone pulled out their swords while Genesis told Orion to stay w/ her and went into the light was blinding the FOP and couldnt see who it was "WHO R U, SHOW YO SELF!" yelled Avilame "but u do no know me?" his voice sounded familiar "umm..." puzzled Cmeister "dude, its Shadow, were u expecting someone else?" laughed Shadow "oh, hey, so hows ur job in that Abberant fleet of urs?" asked Spikey "we just defeated a rival species...Stigs, wats that smell and y is Avilame smiling?" asked Shadow "its not me!" yelled Stigs "oh im not smiling, its gas XD " Avilame was embarrased while everone else clogged their in the bathroom, Orion fainted and Genesis thot it was heat stroke and she ran out the bathroom door "Orion just passed out" "ahh sh*t, probably heat stroke" said Avilame "no, something else, hes not hot or anything, just did it on the floor" replied Genesis "this really is a Freaky Friday isent it, C?" puzzled Shadow "yepper, ill go check, everyone else just go eat yo breakfast" commanded Cmeister as he walked into the bathroom to check on Orion, who was out cold on the floor. "is he ok?" "just get him some rest" replied Cmeister "k" they both carried Orion to his bedroom. He tossed and turned after they walked out the minutes later, he was sweating to death. Looks like someone didnt get enuf sleep, or maybe FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH KICKIN IN! =O (bad luck day, only happens few times a year) and guess wat? that was today, another =O


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: December to Dismember_

Shadow stayed until Thanksgiving where he returned to his job as the commander of the finally woke up, good times after that, thinking it was just Friday the Thirteenth that caused everythin. Months past until December, his birthday is tommorow and everyone was speaking behind his back about the big crept up to the door where everyone was speaking in "curious arent u,Orion?" said Spongs when he came out of the bathroom down the hall "if u say so" said Orion "well, dont b so foolish to believe wat ppl say, they could b false" "i know that" complained Orion "ok, ok just tellin ya, didnt want u to get spoiled". Orion went back outside to train on the punch bag, soon it was snowing, but he didnt mind the cold. He was so flexible that he could dodge a speeding bullet, snowfall suddenly turned into a blizzard, getting 4 inches tall at the ankles of to death, he ran back inside to get warm around the nearby fireplace. The day past quickly when tommorow was his birthday, on Christmas morning he got scared that his ghost got scared too, lol, from the "Merry Christmas Morning!" that everyone did when he walked into the living room where the tree was filled w/ presents and some of them hardly even know wat they're opening everyone else's presents, the last present was for Orion ripped off the Santa Claus(e) wrapping like he was gonna eat it or something.A large cardboard box, inside was a large blood red crystal,a pendant,and a took out the pendant first, "that is the Pendant of Life, ur father had it w/ him b4 he went away" said Spikey. Then Orion took out the sword, it was fiery and had 2 dragons on the hilt, "dis wud b the Sword of the Flame Djinn,Manticore was the heir to the sword when a wisened old creature gave to him, it has powers that i do not understand, but great" said Spongs. Last, he took out the crystal, "the Bloodstone, it is a soulstone that contains various demons, we have found it laying around somewhere in the mountains south of here, none of us know wat the Bloodstone carries, thus b careful, piercing urself w/ that .. idk wat will happen" said Cmeister "ok, these r all great presents, but is there anything else better?" asked Orion "sure there is, the grand fanale is outside" said Avilame. Everyone gathered around the big surprise while Genesis had put a blindfold on he was a few feet away from it, as the rest, she took off the blind and he saw his very own car, even when hes 13 years old clapped then suddenly, bad luck struck for everyone, money gone forever while double of it was now lost. The car exploded! Everyone got knocked down and tried to search the area about who the *murderer* of the car was crying his eyes out and Genesis tried to calm him inside the house, the Bloodstone was charging up then all the electric equipment exploded and was badder than that Friday, man!The house almost caught fire when Sir Stiglets grabbed the extinguisher and doused the everyone was focused on the house, Orion ran away in fear,shame, and ran away towards the mountains w/ his soulstone,sword,and the pendant that was around his noticed that he was gone "Orion?! ORION?! where is he?" "we havent seen him" said C "hes gotta b around here somewhere!" yelled Genesis "we will search for him". Orion looked back when he got to the top of the highest mountain filled w/ trees and weedless ground, he sighed and settled deep in the forest where he set up camp for himself and started a fire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chaper 4: I'm Back (Arnold Schwarzenegger accent)_

All was well for Orion while he was in the mountains' learned how to hunt deer for meat, and knew wat puke berries did to was like a fortress that he'd FOP searched far and wide just to find Orion, until they thought about going to the mountains to they got there, they saw Orion's camp. "ORION!ORION!" yelled Genesis "yea?" replied Orion "U R SO GROUNDED FROM NOW ON! Y DID U LEAVE?!"yelled Genesis " everything bad is happening thats y" "well dont worry about that, ur still grounded, for a week!" commanded Genesis. A week past while they went home. Orion never ran away any longer.8 years had past, Orion was 20 yrs old and stronger than ever, just like he was out training, he looked up at the sky and... heard a loud bang and saw someone falling forward, straight to the scream sounded like Tobey Maguire screaming ran over to the crater than the guy made and didnt know who it was, he was blue all over."r u ok?!" and the guy stood up, brushing off the dirt off his body, "yea, im fine,wow u look familiar. have i see u b4?" "uhh..?" Orion nodded "anyway, wheres Cmeister? i gotta talk to him" asked the guy "hes inside" replied Orion. The blue guy ran into the house and burst thru the door, everyone gasped at who it and Avilame dropped dead on the floor while Stigs drooled, making a puddle on the floor."Im back" said the guy in a Schwarzenegger accent "Manticore? is that u?" asked Spikey "who do u think it is?" said the guy "MANTICORE! IM SO GLAD UR BACK!" yelled Cmeister as he squeezed Manticore tightly "ah.. ok let go!" Manticore was out of breath. Orion heard the commotion and walked into the house thru the ran out of the bedroom when she was reading and started smooching was like ehh! who is this guy that is kissing my mother?! Manticore stopped and paused a second to look over at Orion. "i knew u looked familiar,its me ur father, dont u remember me?". Orion didnt answer and stared at him, then ran away. "uve been gone a long time, he barely knows u anymore" said Genesis "i know.. :( just to think my son doesnt remember me" sighed Manticore "dont give up hope,u may get to know each other as time passes" Genesis tried to cheer him up. Meanwhile, Orion had all of his Christmas presents w/ him on the bed while he was holding the thought to himself, "wat ever this soulstone may carry, i hope it will b a good demon rather than bad." Then he pierced his head w/ it. He felt like he was being electricuted, he blacked out and fainted on the bed while the Bloodstone rolled onto the floor giving a loud heard it and walked into the bedroom, "omg" and he ran towards to Orion and saw blood on his Manticore came into the room, "god damnit! even when i come back from the stars i see this! i tried to tell yall that the Bloodstone holds the demon of Morgoth!Now my son took the chance of thinking it was a good demon, demons r not good, only angels, GOD DAMNIT!" yelled Manticore. "well, we thought it was just the wind" said Cmeister "yea yea w/e now i need to perform a ritual" "wat ritual?" asked C "the ritual to temporarly resist the soul of Morgoth" replied Manticore "ill need 2 cups of Maxwell Coffee" "y?" asked C "CUZ I JUST NEED IT, now.. half a cup of dragon dust, gallon of holy water, a crucifix, and a teaspoon of baking soda" said Manticore "on it" said Cmeister as he went to get the supplies. "just my luck, i still got my magic box from Runescape" Manticore said to himself as he pulled his magic cube out of his took out priest robes,and 2 came back into the room w/ Stigs,Spongs,Spikey, and Avilame helping him carry the stuff."demons r weakened and sometimes killed by holy items,especially in a church or a holy shrine" said Manticore "theres a church down the road from here, we could do the thingy there" states Spikey "that will do" replied Manticore. Everyone carried the stuff while Manticore and Genesis were carrying Orion who was still out finally got to the church at ordered everyone out since it was a Sunday and thats when everyone goes to church. Manticore dressed himself in his robes and put the crucifix necklace around his neck. "set him on the shrine" commanded Manticore "i no all the tongues of demons,beasts,and humans since my staying in the stars, it taught me alot. Now, the ritual" said Manticore. He told everyone to pour certain amounts of the supplies into the gallon of holy water except the coffee, wich he poured on himself so he wud soak himself w/ energy (Avians dont eat or drink, they absorb or do photosynthesis [ mostly]).Once the ingredients were mixed in and it was complete, Manticore said "now,we need to say the incantation, it can only b said in English,and once his eyes open, we have to stick the needles in his eyes and pour the water on him" "wouldnt it kill him? stick needles in his eyes?" asked Spongs "no it will only paralyze him for a short period time,he will b blind" replied commanded that Spikey,the youngest,Stigs, the oldest, and Cmeister, the leader of the Fellowship of Paladins and destiny tied to Manticore's,and Genesis, birth mother, to put their hands on certain parts of the had the head,Manticore had the chest,Sir Stiglets had the d*ck, and Spongs had the feet."repeat after me,Black As Night, Erase Death From Our Sight, White As Light,Mighty Hectate Make It Right, kk?" said Manticore "sure thing" replied Manticore told Avilame to get the gallon of mixed-up water ready."Black as Night,Erase Death From Our Sight,White As Light,Mighty Hectate Make It Right" Manticore started off, "Black As Night,Erase Death From Our Sight,White As Light,Mighty Hectate Make It Right" then the rest joined and Genesis took 1 hand and held both needles to the , the eyes opened and they were red like a demon or a vampire they both stabbed the needles into the eyes while Avilame poured the holy water onto Orion."back away!" yelled Manticore as the rest backed away from Orion.A few seconds later, light shown thru the glass onto the shrine and Orion caught fire "WTF THAT WASENT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!GET THE EXTINGUISHER!" Manticore gasped and ran back to the house,came back w/ an extinguisher, and doused stood up from the shrine and opened his eyes that was still red and were staring at the he now friend? Or Foe?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Shield of Eternal Light_

Morgoth la' Daemon spoke thru Orion, "puny mortals,that was not a ritual, it only gave me more strength! ur son cannot resist the power of my magic" then he lunged at Cmeister w/ his hidden tried to hold back the knife but slightly gave a cut to his also tried but once he touched him, he burned. "wat is this magic?!" and Morgoth inside Orion didnt answer. The others tried to get Orion off of C and then once Orion was knocked onto the floor, his eyes turned to normal "wat happened? ow my head... ." "u blacked-out, Morgoth was inside the Bloodstone!" yelled Stigs "damnit... ." said Orion "we need someone to help us get rid of Morgoth's spirit" stated Spongs "yea,maybe a phsycic?" replied Avilame "k, just, get 12' of rope so Orion doesnt lose control again" said found a piece of rope laying on the ground outside the church and tied up Orion "its tight!" "eh? that sounds rong" yelled Spikey "everything sounds rong to u, now we need to get going" said FOP walked back to the house while Orion was tied and hopping like a bunny took off his stuff and stuffed it inside his magical box while he went to the storage room to get his ELITE INFUSED PLATEMAIL ARMOR (dat da-da-DA!). Still w/ the runes that Timon the Shiverpeak dwarf sorts of runes like, Four Corners of Earth,Satanic Repellant,Yin and Yang,Japanese-like symbols like,Darkness,Lightness,Fire Element,Air Element,Earth Element,Water Element,Strength and Courage,Power and Magic, and finally...Haste and Reflex, lots of runes eh? i counted 12 runes total!anyway he strapped the armor on and carefully put on his helmet and black Karate belt while he looked in the climbed into the futuristic jet and zoomed 14 miles into the outcasts of quietly landed like a mile away from the phsycic's house while dust and dirt flew pressed the "Invisible On" button while they crawled out of the a mile, they finally knocked on the spooky-looking door and someone opened it "do u wish Angela to read ur fortune?" "we have-" Angela the Phsycic interrupted Manticore "y do u bring the spirit of the demon and of the stars?come in, come in, let us find how to b cleansed permenatly of the spirits" and she welcomed them in "but we need my son to b disposed of Morgoth, not me!" said Manticore Avernum "u r an Abberant yes? i am sorry, i did not know, for the deaths of Abberants cause the birth of stars" replied Angela "i do not wish to speak of the Abberants, i just need to help my son" said Manticore "yes sir, come, it is near nightfall, the perfect time to start the incantation" and Angela told them to sit in the chairs around the round table w/ 9 candles in the middle."take each others's hands" and she was the only 1 to put her hand on where Orion was pierced by the spoke a language known of them could understand but it sounded like, Oh Thy Conjourer Show Ur Face, or something. Then Orion's eyes started to turn red and held his head back while Morgoth took control of spoke in Angela's mind and the voice sounded like Sauron from Lord of the Rings "I...SEE...YOU!" and Orion turned back to normal as Angela's eyes opened and blood was running out as they were burning. "F**K!WAT HAPPENED?!" yelled Cmeister "i cant see!" whined Angela "her eyes were burned out of her skull!" Manticore was disgusted "STARLIGHT! U MUST GET STARLIGHT!IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO SEND THE DEMON BACK TO HELL!" yelled Angela and a few minutes later, the FOP heard her death rattle as she died."StarLight? wats StarLight?a divine light?" asked Manticore "u r half correct,for the lips of the angels will force him back to the down under" someone spoke in his mind. Manticore's eyes turned dull green and then black (when asleep, Avians dont have eyelids so their eyes turn dull and black).Manticore woke up in an unlimited ended room that was light all saw The Seeker walked from the horizon and said "Starlight,a force of divine light and the holy shield of the gods. It is the 2nd way to cleansing a person of a demonic spirit. The first is the Demon Dagger wich is out of my reach and this second would b StarLight, a shield that produces divine light at night by converting moonshine into the light that burns the demon spirit into its Hell hole." he went on and on about it and Manticore woke up again after The Seeker smiled and faded.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Face-Off_

After Manticore woke up, he was in the back of the FOP Gang-Bang van (that can transform from van to jet now) and saw Cmeister at the wheel. "where r we?" asked Manticore "we r 12 miles away from home" replied Stigs then Manticore was babbling about StarLight when suddenly a shadowy figure ran out in the middle of the rode and was wielding some kind of lava-like couldnt have a chance to stop and the spear struck thru the van and the figure thru the van into the nearby woods like the guy was Superman or screamed as the van crashed into a tree and severly injured everyone."i think i broke something.." and Avilame was sitting on Spongs broken ankle "SH*T GET THE HELL OFF OF IT!THAT F**KING HURTS!" yelled was in no pain, bcuz Abberants recover like Spartans on Halo, and was assisting Orion who had gotten a wierd mark on his right arm and a bruised up left arm."whered u get this?" asked Manticore "i dont know *cough*" replied Orion "i just felt a burn then this" Then he heard sword fighting on the road and Manticore went to go check on it."Manticore where do u think im going, im hurt here!" yelled Genesis who was stuck under Avilame who stunk up the car from eating cookies too much and didnt answer and poked thru a nearby bush to see the commotion. It was a wierd looking shield thing fighting a dark figure w/ a the battle, the figure dissapated and the shield dropped to the ground along w/ the walked over and looked both ways to see if any traffic is coming. It looked like the shield was shield suddenly lifted above the ground and sparkly glitter magic of stars dripped off the shield."I am ur shield,StarLight, divine light" the shield spoke then it floated into Manticore's hands "beware of ChainDark, the demon spear of Morgoth la' Daemon" stated , the FOP had gotten themselves out of the busted van and carried the wounded next to a large tree and luckily they had a large bag of first aid walked back w/ the shield gripped tightly in is hand, then behind him, the spear slowely lifted off the ground and pointing at Manticore. It lunged faster than light, then w/ his quick reflexes, he turned around and held the shield close. The spear did not go thru the shield and slowly dissapated into the ran back to the FOP and helped them clean and bandage wounds "wat is that thing?" asked Spikey "its StarLight" replied Manticore "it burns!" yelled Orion "thats bcuz demons fear it...oww..i feel it too" said Manticore while he felt a slight burning sensation.A whisp of wind rushed across the forest and everyone thought they saw something, then it whispered into everyone's ears "demons fear divine light,fear the stars,fear...Weh no Su...already one i see,born w/ it" then the voice faded and Manticore saw blood dripping from where Orion had pierced himself and it was glowing! Manticore held out his hand toward the van and said some kind of incantation that suddenly fixed up the van and teleported it on the side of the got inside and drove the rest of the way, home w/ still wounds that needed treatment.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Banished Forever_

Few miles out of home, something whispered in Manticore's ear again "Stonehenge, the banishing shrine of demons" and it went on and on about how to cleanse Orion of Morgoth la' Daemon's took off his helmet and set it next to him. "where is the Stonehenge?" asked Manticore "i think its in the British or European Isles, y?" replied Avilame "thats where i was supposed to perform the ritual, we need to get there" replied Manticore "ah, then lets go there!" said Cmeister when he pressed the button to transform the van into a the flight towards the Stonehenge, Manticore took off his foot armor and it had 5 toes again. "guys? i think im turning human" Everyone saw his foot as it turned into a human foot "dude, wats up w/ this? Humans turning into Abberants? vica versa?" asked Avilame "idk, at least i dont have symptoms like the last" replied he meant was vomiting,diarrhea,turning blue,slight tingling sensation, and wierd strapped his helmet back took 10 minutes to get to the Stonehenge, they carried Orion to the Stonehenge and they saw ChainDark the Demon Spear again, but this time, Shadow was battling against it. He recently visited Earth again then something attacked him."Shadow?! wat r u doing here?!" yelled Cmeister "iv come to help u!" Shadow yelled back. He held up his arm and a tornado sucked up ChainDark and the tornado dissapated after 10 fell the the ground while Shadow summoned his energy blades and broke it in 3 slowely faded into the dark and deluded atmosphere and Shadow walked over to the middle of the StoneHenge and set up the remaining stones that eroded and disapeared. The Avians built this right before the humans came into existance, as a portal to the Underworld that could trap and destroy demons forever. Shadow was wielding the Demon Dagger in his hand and put it in his dagger socket behind his was 10 minutes till' midnight and Manticore was limping for no reason "wats rong?" asked Genesis "my legs hurt..oww!" replied Manticore in he collapsed and instantly turned human."MANTICORE!" yelled Genesis as she ran towards him and the others looked back to see him collapsed "wat happened?!" yelled Cmeister "idk!" replied Genesis. Orion's eyes turned red again and the rest carried him towards the took off Manticore's helmet and saw his head of his human brown hair grew back along w/ all his fingers and FOP strapped Orion to the table in the middle while StarLight floated off of Manticore's back and above Orion, the sharp point facing towards the woke up and looked at Genesis then a few minutes later the FOP ran towards Manticore to set him on his feet and he looked at his hands while Spongs held a mirror to him. He was normal again, but he found himself able to transform to either race, very rare gift to he tried to change back to Abberant, it was succesfull and no symptoms occured, like that was a 1 in a lifetime event when he was changing into moon turned blood red in the form of a Lunar Eclipse, suddenly, the Red Morning Sun appeared and the Total makes moonshine bcum divine light? no one knows, for the light shown upon StarLight and Orion, whose eyes were still red and Morgoth was trying to seduce him, StarLight coverted the light into divine light that shown straight down to Orion's chest, then everyone saw a horrifying event. StarLight struck Orion thru the heart, same place that Morgoth was slaught, as he gasped for else burst out crying on the floor but Manticore ran back to Orion w/ StarLight stuck in the yanked it out and Morgoth's spirit lifted upwards, as a portal was shown above the StoneHenge,like a gravity lift taking Morgoth la' Daemon's spirit back to Hell where he was destroyed, once and for portal collasped w/ a loud bang, and a shockwave was sent to the four corners of the tried to bring Orion back to life but none of his magic powers else ran towards Orion still in tears. Suddenly, a bright light shown from the night sky when someone w/ feathered wings came down and blinded the person made it to Orion, all faded white and everyone else got thrown 10 miles from the StoneHenge across the flat plains.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Unknown_

Orion faded into the Unknown, a realm where people that were once cleansed of a spirit. There's no problem getting in, its getting was stuck in a room where the door keeps moving from 1 side to the other and he keeps gettng gets several nervous breakdowns (much like his father's) and passed out door finally stood still and Orion walked towards the door, then the knob started to turn and he backed away to the other end of the door swung open and wind rushed thru the room "who is there?!" yelled Orion "dude, its Shadow, where have u been?" said Shadow "ive been locked in this room, dying in here!wat is this place?" asked Orion "i have no idea" suddenly something came to Shadow's mind "wait...its called The Unknown, a place where people go to when their cleansed of a spirit" "oh...then i need to get out of here, now" replied Orion "we cant,only the wielder of StarLight can rescue us" said Shadow "for i am banished also, i was possessed by a spirit that guided me towards immortality, but it seems i have failed to sustain it, now i grow weaker every day". Meanwhile everyone else was still 10 miles away from each other, and the got up first and decided to b an Avian from now on out, he zoomed across the flat plains, searching for the saw Spongjaws laying on the ground holding his arm and ran towards him "r u ok Spongs?" "owww...i think i broke my arm again" he moaned "here, ill heal u" Manticore spoke a spell then Spong's arm was healed. "cmon we gotta find the others, grab my hand" and he did. Another zoom across and Spongs was trying to hold on "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed like a girl. Finally, Manticore stopped and Spongs let go and flew 10 feet in front of Manticore "sorry lol" "no problem...blahhh!" Spongs said while he had dirt in his mouth when his face hit the brushed off the mud and saw Genesis standing upright but behind her was ChainDark. "look out!" yelled Manticore and Spongs. Genesis looked back and dodged the spear as it lunged towards her and whisped past towards Manticore. He pulled out StarLight w/ the blood of Orion still stained on stopped as soon as Manticore held the shield out and fell to the ground. Manticore's eyes turned black and something whispered in his mind "y did u bring me here?...y did u bring me back?" it was like an echo that stormed his mind forever, it was that his eyes turned glowing green again and shook his head trying to get the message out of gave him goosebumps...literally."u ok, Ave?" asked SpongJaws "im fine, just a little shaky" "alright, lets go find the rest" and Manticore formed a bubble like figure around the 3 and Manticore flashed across the plains to find the , everyone was in peace, and they ran towards the Stonehenge "whered he go?!" yelled all "wtf! i thot he was right here!i saw him die!" yelled Spikey "dude, coincidence, nature has a way of creating illusions,nothing is true,everything is permitted, remember dat" said Cmeister "we gotta find a way to get Orion back w/o being possessed by Morgoth again." said Manticore "but how?" asked the rest "ive been their, ive visited that place during my place in the called The Unknown" said Manticore


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Word of an Alien Dog_

Another vision came to Manticore when he was just about to head to the van, "kill them *echo* kill them all *echo*" Manticore was standing in the light behind a door when a creepy little girl was walking towards it and said those words then Manticore was in pain then he got out of the vision by knocking and shaking his head."everything alright?" asked Stigs "yea, just a blur" "ok then,lets go find Orion, wherever he is... 0.o" puzzled Spongs. Meanwhile, Orion was stuck in the Unknown pondering to Shadow about y all this is happening "its not ur fault, ur father is Weh no Su, or the Demon Slayer of the North" "i no, i no, but how is he a different person than me? y cant he b human like the others?" sighed Orion "he was chosen" and Shadow couldnt word the rest "Tell me everything, Shadow, i need to no, knowledge comes a long way and the more i no the better i can understand everything" said Orion "well..." Shadow told everything that he knew and learned, making up some of the parts of this very story, along w/ the details that the rest of the FOP and Manticore filled in. "thats leads us up til now" Shadow finally ended it "wow, all that?" Orion was surprised "yep, ur just a small piece of the puzzle,we Abberants r a tiny niche in the prophecy" said 'meanwhile', the FOP found an old spell book in an abandoned cottage,just north of where they live, that contains the spell to easily open a portal to the Unknown, and a map to guide them on their journey thru the Misty Maze."r we rdy?" asked Manticore. Avilame was chewing on a candybar and looked at the rest w/ sarcasim and chewed it up saying he's rdy w/ his mouth still stepped thru the portal and they fell like 5 feet above the was white and was as far as the naked eye could see."wat is that?" said Genesis as she looked up from being squashed by Spongs and Sir Stigs. "umm, floating boxes?" puzzled Cmeister "i doubt it, its an invisible wall, i no that when i see it" said Spikey "then if ur so clever, y not trying to go thru?" said Spongs "fine" Spikey lifted himself up from the rest and walked towards the invisible wall of floating boxes, he took out a book of riddles and mazes and fliped thru the pages like hes a bookworm, much like Cmeister is. "the Misty Maze, they call it!i will guide the way thru it kk?" Spikey called over his and tiresome walking began, no water or food were nearby, all was a , Genesis saw a necklace laying on the ground and picked it up "wats this?" "that must b my...or should i say Orion's Pendent of Life, we must b close to the exit, we have to keep moving" replied Manticore. Several more valuable items followed, including the Ring of Energy,Flame Djinn Sword,Starlight,and the Bloodstone that Cmeister crushed w/ his Abyssal had to carry all that stuff except Manticore carried his sword and else just tagged along w/ their extremely light made a wrong turn and couldnt find anyway out except saw this normal looking pug just staring at nowhere and was sitting happily on a ran up towards him and the rest followed "hey Franky baby!where have u been?wait, u were cursed by something b4 u died didnt u?" "shut up slimy fur ball" Everyone didnt know he could speak until he did "i just came back from my walk w/ the noobish alien dude from Mars, he gave me this jewel that could let me speak, then i lost it, and it seems i could speak now" "ouch, lol, maybe if u'd been a little nicer, i could help u find it" Cmeister crossed his arms "fine, greedy humans, i will reward u w/ teleportation out of the maze u seem to b so lost in" "hey dont get cocky w/ him smarta** " said Avilame "he's got a whip, and he's willing to use it" "wanna see my a**?" asked Franky "no, eww" said Manticore "u dont like it u can kiss my fury little butt" "thats it" Cmeister just grabbed it and started shaking it like it was a rag doll "rarrarrarr stop it- rararrarar!" "tell us wat it looks like, Franky, and ill spare u life or ill throw u into the Underworld!" yelled C as he stopped to let Franky speak and catch his breath "tiny, like the size of a marble or a jewel, it shud b easy to find, cuz its got my name imbedded in it! now if ull excuse me i have to leave u w/ a bit of dramatic music and poop on ur shoe" Cmeister didnt realize it but Franky just did on his shoe "eeck! get out of here!" Cmeister set the dog down and Spikey kicked it as it soared thru the air and waving at no body like he was saying, hey guys, we do all kinds of stunts like this everyday! lol anyway looks like they just lost their way out of the maze, again .


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: How the Cookie Crumbled_

"dude wat the hell did u do that 4!? that was our ticket to saving my son!" Manticore screamed in Spikey's face "well! i was mad at him for making those sarcastic marks!" but Spongjaws said "thats it!" and started strangling his neck like wat Bart's dad did to him on The Simpsons Movie. "ahh! yo choken meh *gag*" "that teaches u not to mess w/ me,Cmeister's dog, or u having kicked in ur own ass by that poodle or pug, watever the hell that thing is!" yelled Spongs "its a pug" replied Cmeister. Everyone just stared at Spongs and Spikey as they wrestled until a few minutes later, a loud BOOM struck behind them and they saw a mushroom cloud the length of 2 football fields. "fuck, we gotta get moving, KNOCK IT OFF U 2!" yelled Manticore while he sent a lightning spark at the both of them and sent them flighing 5 feet away from each other "damn! i think my skull busted!" yelled Spikey "hey, where u guys going?!" "leaving w/o u, we need to find Orion" replied Genesis. A figure appeared in front of them while they were walking away, it raised its head and spoke "is someone *is someone* there *there* ?" it scared the crap out of Avilame that he fainted and laid his head on Manticore's shoulder "dude!? that gives me the hibbidy-bajibies!" frightened Cmeister "im not scared, ive seen worst, tell me... whoever u r, y do u stand b4 us while we rescue Orion Avernum?" asked Manticore as he paced around the figure pointing his sword at it "ur sword will fail u when u need it most, heir of the Flame Djinn, must u b cursed w/ a burden of the Abberants, b cast down by the gods into the Underworld, or become a hero in rescuing ur son, ur loved 1s, b a pawn of the Abberants, and drink booze all day?" asked the figure as his head followed Manticore "i have not learned much from them, but i no that i serve them well, show urself and i will cast u down myself!" "wise decision, i will introduce myself when the time is right, for now, the Flame Djinn only guides those who need the power most" and the figure faded and left Genesis,Cmeister, and the rest except Manticore, dazed w/ confusion. "i never had the chance to say good-bye" mumbled Avilame in his sleep "coconuts,lovely coconuts...grapes...monkey has my money...hes coming...drums...drums in the deep *snores*" "wat didnt he say?" asked Cmeister "i dont really have a clue" replied Stigs "shut the f*** up u 2!ur like ADHD poster adults of the year!" Manticore yelled at Spongs and Spikey trying to strangle each other , a spark split them apart and this time, Manticore didnt do it."wat caused that?" asked Stigs "i dont no but we will find out soon enuf we got to go, we've lingered here long enuf! come on u 2, u can fight each other later!" Eventually, Avilame woke up,Spongjaws and Spikey stopped but they found themselves as enemies. The FOP sprinted into the distance to find a wall the heighth of the Great Wall of China. "how we gonna get over dat?" asked Spongs "easy, we fly over it, but it seems to go on forever to the top, ill scout" replied Manticore as he lifted above the ground and shot straight up only to find himself at the top of the Unknown w/ unlimited ending of stone. Suddenly, Manticore looked up and saw a giant cookie falling from above, but Manticore wasent quick enuf when he realized he'd been flattened by the giant cookie. "well, at least we know how the cookie crumbled" snickered Avilame, everyone else was laughing their hearts out while Manticore pushed off giant pieces of cookie and stood "im okay...shut up! if were getting thru this wall im punching thru it!" Manticore punched the wall so hard, it fell and left an opening w/ static as they all walked thru getting electricuted. "dude wats up w/ all these weird stuff going on? y was he talking about the Flame Djinn?" asked Genesis "idk maybe im some heir, i dont even know wat a djinn is" replied Manticore "the Flame Djinn.." the shadowy figure appeared behind them making everyone jump a foot in the air "jeez, dont do that!" yelled all "sorry, the Flame Djinn is the Aurora, or simply a legendary warrior who defied evil long b4 The Seeker beheld the Bloodsong Prophecies, he destroyed the Hydra of the golden apple tree,held up the sky between the Earth,and at the same time had a curse that his later ancestors possessed and little of it is now u" the figure said dropped his jaw when he transformed human, wich just send 2 sparks going up and down his body w/o all that trouble to slowly change "dude, does that mean im a demigod of some sort?" "no...u r not a demigod or a god, u r a Weh no Su, master of the stars, gaurdian of Heaven, Demon Slayer of the Djinn is the Aurora, and the Flame is the element in wich the Aurora has command over, wich is Fire, but u have not come to realize ur powers, u've only just begun to learn that ur true destiny lies in the future, but has not yet come, soon.. in 2030, you will save Humans and Abberants alike..." replied the shadowy figure as it faded away in the Orion and Shadow was exchanging secrets about wat Manticore is, who's f***ed up, and the mysterious person who's been stalking the FOP since the elder days, and it seems like the journey thru to rescue them both will take forever, even until one of the four endings of the world, or maybe the universe. Wether Yin (evil) or Yang (good) it still tied together, will Yin take over Yang?


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: A City Engulfed in Flames_

The stalkers have been stalking the FOP and Manticore are just a matter where they go, it follows has completed 7 out of 9 tasks to ,trying to rescue Orion and Shadow from the cursed ,Cmeister agreed to buy drinks at the Boston nightclub when all of this is ?...oh right I'm still , the FOP kept walking through tunnels that has wierd looking writings written in phospheresant paint and several claymores planted throughout the tunnel, luckily they got thru it w/o getting blown to dust w/ the help of Stiglets' bomb disabling FOP came upon a white room and entered it cautiously, while they were going thru it, Orion just busted the door and squeezed Manticore's air out of him "ORION!" yelled Genesis "group hug!" Avilame said in a wierd Teletubby voice "shut the hell up Max" Spongs told him. Eventually it was a group hug, Shadow was no where in sight, "where's Shadow?" asked heard a gagging noise coming from inside the stray room and everyone busted thru the doors to see wat was the matter. "freeze!take 1 move and i kill him!" said the unknown guy holding Shadow by the neck and pointing a wierd looking gun at the FOP "look i dont no who the hell u r, let our friend go!" yelled Manticore "hahaha! and let u get away with saving the world from the launch? oh please, dont let me get started on that- hey i said freeze!" yelled the man "who r u anyway?" asked Spikey "my name is Alex Javier Leon, remember me huh?! thats right, back up or ill gut him!" Alex threatened. He was wearing a blue stripped sweatshirt,scruffy looking jeans w/ several full pockets of ammunition and bottle bombs. "Morgoth will rise again! im telling u to back up!" nobody moved. "the fleet will turn u into dust!" managed Shadow "shut up,martian, i didnt come here to kill u, only to give a all those who hear me, i will say it loud and clear, you, Manticore, will not prevail in leading the resistance against the New World, and ooh! i see it in ur eyes already! You doubt! u cannot stop us, we will have our New World!" and as he said it, he vanished with a poof and Shadow fell to the ground, unharmed "u ok?" Cmeister ran over to him "im fine, just ...shocked" "how do we get out of here?" asked Cmeister "i found a tele-tablet outside so lets just bet we get our butts whupped on the way there" said gently put their hands on the tablet and smashed it to the ground where every1 was sucked in and teleported to the outskirts of Long started getting worried cuz Manticore wasent here and suddenly he dropped from the sky and hit the ground face first. "im okay.." he stood. Everyone saw the city engulfed in flames as they turned around from Long Island Sound."there is a war coming, Manticore, a new world, a new age,the Order of the Skull and Bones will have this world under 1 rule, and the apocalyptic beast will have the 10 kingdoms united" Alex suddenly appeared behind them making them all jump a feet in the turned around and shot sparks at Alex but he deflected "how very amusing.." and he kicked Manticore onto the dirt and he wasent their sat up looking confused "dude wth? is he ur clan stalker of the year?" "no, but in 1993, we were seeing shadows in the alleyways thinking there was someone following us,but i didnt realize a crazy guy w/ long blond hair would cause such a terror" replied Cmeister "cmon we gotta find out wants going on" insisted together again,Shadow, Orion, and the rest, ran several miles across Long Island,across the bridge, and into the city to find the biggest threat of them all, the Trilateral Commision was in affect and the FOP was on the verge of were torn down and 350,000 of 6.5 billion ppl were being sacrificed each , since the beginning of the Neolithic era, government has tried to take over the world, but that didn't stop the FOP from forming the World Resistance (WR) and the FOP was the main branch.I guess i'll switch to first person view and let Manticore take over narrating, much less me butting in to describe more of the , I have to stop narrating here and let Manticore take over on the next book.I couldn't think of a better ending than this cuz i found better ideas that Manticore could describe more than me.

To Be Continued...


End file.
